Codename: Kids Next Door Operation GALAXY
by Tnelson711
Summary: The KND go into a different galaxy, to save the universe, one galaxy at a time. Similar to Super Mario Galaxy. A bit of 3/4 fluff. Just enough for confessions. Review!


Here it is, the grand-fanfiction...

My ultimate creation...

Now loading:  
Kids Next Door Mission

Operation: GALAXY

Galaxies

Almost

Lets

Adults

X-tremely Rule

Youth

Writing Operative: Numbuh 1.1 AKA Tfiction

Story-making Operative: Numbuh 1.1 AKA Tfiction

Disclaimer Operative: Numbuh 1.1 AKA Tfiction

Disclaimer: I may be the one who created this fanfiction, but I still don't own KND.

Disclaimer: Don't blame me for the bad acronym for the ship, blame my not-so-good creativity for the acronyms.

Info Data: Numbuh 1 and the gang go into other galaxies to save the universe from adulthood.

Starting Pre-Transmission Sequence

Pre-Transmission Sequence Writing Operative: Numbuh 643 AKA actionartist

It was a black day in space (because the space looks black). The other planets were living in peace. The comets were bright. And the black hole siren did not go off on any part of the universe. The universe was at peace... or so it seemed...

At Anonia

Two Anonians were making ano-machines to ensure that other planets don't attack, when a shadow figure came into view.

Anon 1 points at the figure and says "Hey, what are you-" but was cut off by the figure...

Starting Transmission  
Chapter 1: The Prologue

It was a boring day for the KND. There were no missions (because almost all of the villans went to Hawaii to vacation.), the TV shows were only reruns, and there was nothing good in the comics. There was silence. Then, someone broke the silence.

It was Numbuh 4, saying, "Ah'm bored."

Yes, the exciting day turned into a boring day.  
Numbuh 3 said, "Yeah, I'm bored too. I can't even find my "Hug in case you're bored" stuffed cat anywhere."

Numbuh 4: Numbuh 1, when's the next mission? Because Ah'm cruddy bored! And we've never had a cruddy mission all day!

Numbuh 1: Well, the adults were confirmed to... take a vacation...

Yep. It was boring for the KND. When suddenly...

The treehouse shook. It seemed like an earthquake.  
Numbuh 4: Aw man! Finally something cool happens!  
Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!

The Kids Next Door were going on a mission to save the treehouse, but they did not know that they wouldn't be just saving the treehouse; they would be saving the universe.

Numbuh 1: Kids Next Door, to the...

---------------------------------------------------  
Kids Next Door: SCAMPER-X

Shoddy

Camper

Actually

Makes

Powerful

Energized

Rescuemabob

Xtra

----------------------------------------------------

The SCAMPER-X was an upgrade to the usual SCAMPER. It was going to be the KND's newest ship, and their usual ship for going around the universe.

They went into it and went outside (while in the ship), only to find a ufo abducting the treehouse. Apparently, Father and the Delightful Children (whom I will refer to as the D.C.) were going too far this time. Suddenly...

The SCAMPER-X went and attacked with lasers. But they were no match for the UFO.

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 2, activate the missles!  
Numbuh 2: Roger that!

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 5, send a message to moonbase telling them we're under attack!

Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5's got this in the bag tonight, baby!

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 4, whatever you do, don't say crud right now!  
Numbuh 4: Aw crud! Ah can't believe that I can't say crud!

Numbuh 5: You just did, Numbuh 4. He was making a joke!

Numbuh 1: Numbuh 3, BLOW YOUR NOSE!  
Numbuh 3, with a "YAY!" did just that.

And they were a bit of a match for the UFO, when suddenly...  
Father: I've had it with you! Let's see if you can beat this! Pilot, activate this ufo's missle!

D.C.: I hope you enjoy your "universal" trip, Kids Next Doofuses!

Numbuh 5: "Universal?" What does that mean?  
D.C.: You'll see soon. _Very soon._

Then, the missle was launched. The hit was a big one. It was so powerful, it knocked the SCAMPER-X out of this world and into a different galaxy...

Later...

The KND were unconsious. Then, a bucket of cold water was thrown at them, waking them up.

Numbuh 1: No, mom! I don't wanna go to school!

Numbuh 5: Where are we?

Numbuh 1: I don't know. But one things for sure, we aren't on earth!

To be continued...

_**OOH! The KND are in a different galaxy! I can't wait for the next chapter! There, the KND will go on their first mission to save a galaxy. REVIEW!**_


End file.
